Deal with the Devil
by FNAFFRENZYCAT
Summary: Lili learns from her loss that making deals with men- especially the devil himself, is a big No-No. M for sexual content, swearing, (Lili is mostly the potty mouth here) One-shot. Hi.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello again readers! I just want to add a short, one-shot of a Jin and Lili rape-ish/lemon fic since there is SO many to choose from. (sarcasm) Even if it's bad, please try to enjoy it. I'm kind of depressed right now….. Please try to cheer me up with reviews (even if it doesn't help ;_; )**

Lili executed her _Peacock Waltz_ on her opponent: Jin Kazama. They didn't harbor any feelings for each other, but at the same time-they did. Jin got knocked back into the fence of the ring. He stood up and blocked/countered some of her attacks. He lashed his _Demon paw_ move on Lili, which knocked her back and caused her to clutch her stomach. She quickly retreated when Jin was running to her. Lili jumped in the air and landed on Jin's head, while kicking him twice in the air. He was now pissed.

"Do you really think you'll win, Emilie?"

"It's Lili!" she stated angrily. She was annoyed that he always addressed her that way.

"Whatever, _Lili._ You didn't answer my question."

"You already know the damn answer you bastard."

"No?"

"No, you ass! The answer is yes!" She angrily attacked him with her _Kitty Claws_ move to strike him down. Jin sweeped her, grabbed her arms and used his legs to trap her legs to refrain her from attacking. She was struggling to break free from his hold. He started to whisper in her ear.

"If you're so sure about yourself then let's make a deal: if _you_ win the rest of this fight, then I will give back your father his oil fields, and will leave it alone. If _I_ win, you'll see what will happen…" he smirked deviously. Lili didn't see the smirk because he was holding her from behind. "Do you accept _Lili_?"

Lili needed to help her father in any way she can. This was her opportunity to solve her father's problem and beat Jin Kazama all in the same package. Of course she would accept! Little did she know that Jin had a trick up his sleeve.

"Yes." she declared.

Jin couldn't help but chuckle. They shook hands to seal the deal. The pair got into their respective fighting stances. Lili started with her _Honeysuckle_ move, which Jin blocked. After punches, kicks, insults, and curses, Jin thought of way to make her lose:

"Come at me sexy~" Jin seductively said.

Lili was almost caught off guard with Jin's change of tone. He also called her _sexy…._

"What the hell?" Lili questioned. After, she sent a flying kick to Jin's face, but he caught it and slowly started rubbing her thigh.

"Do you like it _there_? Or probably up _here~"_

Lili was absolutely flustered, embarrassed, and nervous. But those emotions quickly turned into anger. Before he could reach up _there_ , she sent a slap to his face.

"Get away from me you perverted asshole!"

"You know you like it~"

"Hell no!"

"Don't deny it, I can read minds, and you clearly want me to continue- You want me~"

Jin smirked victoriously as Lili turned pale.

"I….HATE YOU!" Lili still fought him. No matter how much Jin blocked her attacks, she still strikes at him. Jin made her stop by lifting her arm up and groping her left breast.

"Ahhhhhhh…" Lili moaned. She covered her mouth by surprise of what her voice let out. Jin was _really_ this fight. He touched his lips with his devil powers, and it turned glowing gold.

"Night sweetheart~" Jin said slyly.

Lili was confused at first, and when Jin kissed her on the lips, she fell unconscious.

Night time fell upon the skies, and Lili eventually woke up. She wasn't in her room of course. Her hair was wet, she didn't have her clothes on- she was in a sexy black lingerie.

 _What is going on here? What the hell? How did I get in this provocative clothing? Whose room is this? Why is my hair wet? Why is my clothes RIPPED on the floor? Who's in the shower? Why am I tied to a bed?!_

Lili was scared for her life. Either she _was_ raped or is _going_ to be raped. Either way she felt horrible. The person who exited from the shower was- no surprise- Jin.

"I see you woke up from your beauty sleep, honey~"

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Jin quickly covered her mouth, but got bitten in the process.

"No need to bite, unless you like it _hardcore~"_

"NO! What the fuck did you _do_ to me? My hair is wet, my clothes are ripped and it looks like was dipped in mud, I'm in a lingerie-"

"But you look good in it~"

"FUCK YOU! WHY AM I TIED TO YOUR BED?!"

"Do you remember that deal we made during our fight?" he asked mischievously.

It all came back to her.

"NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NOO!"

"YES!"

Lili saw a flash of gold in Jin's eyes. _Oh shit! I'm fucked!_

"Let me go dammit!"

The flash in Jin's eyes turned brighter. Lili stared into them until she felt the lingerie being ripped off her body. She struggled against her binds as Jin pervertedly gazed at her delicious body.

"Where should I start?~ Probably here~"

Lili screamed when she felt hands squeeze her boobs. Then a tongue licked and sucked on her nipples.

"You taste delicious."

He gave her hickeys everywhere; on her neck, cheeks, in between her boobs, arms, and on her stomach.

"Ahhhhhhhhhh…~" Lili moaned.

She couldn't help it. Jin was right. She is enjoying this. _If this feels so good, then imagine his….cock….._

Jin abruptly stopped what he was doing and looked at her with wide eyes.

"….. _What?"_

Lili grinned like the Cheshire cat.

"You read my mind and you heard me~ I want it in me right now!~"

Jin was in awe. _Well, when did this happen? What's the change of heart all of a sudden? Does she finally admit to what heart wants?_

"As you wish, tasty~" Jin smirked.

He violently took the towel he was wearing off of his lower half. BAM! There it is, his 10 inch, huge, long, cock. She practically drooled at the sight of it. Jin took out a condom from his nightstand and slid it on **it.** Jin positioned himself in front of Lili. He kissed her, a real kind of kiss. The one that actually means love.

"Are you ready honey?" He eyes sparkling with lust and love.

"Yes, hurry~"

Jin wasted no time in entering her. He started to move, then thrust, then pound. Lili moaned loudly. She felt so wonderful at the moment. She wished this feeling would never end. Jin, felt awesome. He was grunting and moaning at the same time. _Why haven't I banged her sooner? Her vagina is literally squeezing hell out of my mighty sword!_ This kept going for another hour, and they both climaxed. They were both panting, and Jin dropped on her. He was so exhausted.

"What time is it?" He asked when he recovered his breath.

Lili looked at the clock next to her.

"11:47"

"Oh yeah, your purse is in the chess over there on bottom draw."

Jin untied the ropes on Lili's wrists. She sluggishly got out of the bed and walked to the chess. She bent down to reach the draw and felt two hands on her hips.

"Round 2~"

Lili instantly felt something enter her again; this time it went into pound mode x2. She grabbed onto the corners of Jin's dresser for support, and the dresser was violently rocking.

"*pant* Why….didn't you…..tell…*pant*….me?...*moan*"

"…Sorr…y….*grunt*…..I…couldn't….control…..my…..*moan*….self.."

The draw looked like it was going to break apart. Everything on it literally fell off. Lili couldn't rely on it to hold her up anymore; her arms gave out and she fell. Jin quickly grabbed her shoulders, still bending her down and banging the shit out of her. A long period of time afterwards, there were two big puddles of the floor. But this **still** wasn't over. Jin slipped off his old, near to breaking condom. _Wow. This is strong. I thought it would've fully broken a long time ago._ He walked over to the nightstand, and took out **another** condom and smirked at Lili. She gave him a shocked/incredulous look.

"M-more?!"

"I'm not finished with you yet. I have to enjoy you as much as I want, and I want to keep you up until dawn.~"

Up against the wall, on the floor, hanging off the bed, and in various positions, there were white silky puddles everywhere. As promised, he kept her up until dawn. The sun peeked in from a hill and woke up the lovers. Jin stretched out and kissed the groggily sleeping Lili. He saw white everywhere- even on the walls! _Oh shit! I will be in deep shit if I don't clean this up!_

As if his thoughts were read, someone knocked loudly on the door. Outside the door, an angry group of Kazuya, Asuka, Jun, Heihachi, and Lars were ready to break down the door. They were kept up all night by bangs against the walls and moans. Inside the room, Jin was mega panicking. The door was opened. Jin was fucked. The expression on all of their faces read: _What the fuck?!_

Lili stirred in her sleep, then immediately jolted up when she felt eyes on her. She uneasily looked at Jin. They were in hella trouble.

"No more deals with the devil….."

 **A/N: Hi! I know, it sucked but I never had sex so….**

 **The reason why it's a rape-ish/lemon fic because it seems that Jin is going to rape her at first and then….. You know…. I don't know myself….I'm a twisted person sometimes ;-)**

 **If you want me to make a sequel even though this is a one-shot, please review! :D**

 **~Cat out!~**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Finally! We're back with this fic! I would LOVE to thank all my readers/viewers/reviewers for motivated me to write a chapter 2! I would do it anyway, because I would NEVER abandon a fic! But anyway, you guys made me feel VERY special!**

 **Shout out to my reviewers!: The one and only,** _ **SushiSandwich, woowoo13, and xWildHeartsx!**_

 **Such kind people…**

 **Anyway, let's start!**

 **Chapter 2: Uh-oh….**

 **#Lovers~**

"What in the world is going on here?!" Jun screamed.

The couple was practically shaking in fear-especially Jin, he knew _he_ would get in trouble the most. He was the boy in this situation after all.

"Umm…" Jin choked out.

"Well?! Why in the hell is my best friend in here, in your **bed** , **naked, as well as yourself, HUH?!** "

"It's obvious he scored Asuka, look at the room! And it looks like he had a blast doing it too…." Lars trailed off.

"Did you have fun, my boy?" Heihachi chuckled.

Jin nodded shamelessly. This pissed Suki off, so she tried to attack Jin. Luckily, Jun and Kaz were holding her back.

"This is bullshit! Lili, did he rape you?!"

"No, um…not really." Lili said.

Unfortunately, Asuka didn't believe her, so she came up to Lili and violently shook her shoulders.

"LIE! I KNEW THAT HE WANTED YOUR BODY EVER SINCE DAY 1! IF HE RAPED YOU, I WOULDN'T REALLY BE SURPRISED!" Asuka yelled.

"…Asuka….get…..off…..m-m-ee…." Lili tried to say.

Jin put a protective arm around Lili's waist and pulled her towards him. He snuggled his chin on Lili's shoulder.

"Suki please, just because I _accidently_ fell on your boobies, that doesn't mean I'm a perverted rapist." Jin calmly stated.

Asuka felt like choking him, but she kept her cool. Jun decided to speak up this time.

"Alright you two. Get dressed and we'll continue this conversation when you're done. Everyone out! Also, honey, are you set with clothes?"

"Jun, her clothes are the scattered material on the floor. She needs clothes." Kaz smirked.

"Suki, can you lend Lili some clothes?" Jun politely asked.

"Yeah, but I doubt they will fit her. Come on Lili." Asuka beckoned.

Lili got off the bed and took the covers with her. Jin quickly grabbed a pillow and covered his balls. As everyone left the room except Heihachi and Kaz, they wanted to ask Jin a question.

"How was she?" Kaz smirked.

"AWESOME! She was SOOOO tight!" Jin grinned.

Heihachi laughed. "Did the condom break? By the amount of ruckus there was last night, I'm pretty sure it did!"

"Nah, it was really sturdy." Jin smirked.

"That girl of yours is really sexy; do you plan on taking her to bed again?" Kaz asked.

"HELL YEAH!"

 **#Hashtag** ( **I'm gonna say random stuff in between the paragraphs…..for no reason** )

As everyone stood in the kitchen, questions needed to be asked, and answers needed to be…well, answered. Jin and Lili stood next to each other, while everyone else stood in front of them. Let the trial begin!

"Let's start off simple, when did this all start?" Jun quizzed.

"When we were fighting." Lili answered.

"Explain what happened during your fight that made you guys…..want to…do it…" Jun gently demanded.

"Well….we made a deal during our fight." Jin nervously said.

"And the deal was?..." Kaz motioned on.

"If she wins the rest of our fight, then I'll leave her father's oil fields and company alone. And if I won…..we'll see." Jin trailed off.

"SO YOU _DID_ RAPE HER!" Asuka screamed accusingly.

"ASUKA! Don't jump to conclusions just yet. We need to hear the rest of the story." Lars lectured.

"Any highlights during your fight?" Jun continued.

"…I slid my hand up her thigh and squeezed her breast. They might not be big as Asuka's but they are very soft and squeezable…" He whispered the last part.

The whole room just froze. The tension was very high, Asuka looked like she was going to kill Jin, and the pair were red faced.

"I heard the sentence you whispered Jin." Lars deviously smirked.

"Jun, I am SO proud of our son. He is no longer a virgin." Kaz clapped at Jin's accomplishment.

"Shhh! Umm, what happened at the end of your fight?" Jun calmly asked.

Jin hesitated but then answered. "I touched my lips with the devil power and kissed her. Then she fell unconscious." Jin said.

"Hmph…Lili. When you woke up, what happened?" Jun pressed.

Lili shot a worried look to Jin. This made Asuka SUPER suspicious. Jin was reluctant at first, but nodded his head for Lili to answer.

"I was tied to a bed and had a black lingerie on. My original clothes were torn on the floor. Someone was in the shower and it was Jin. When he came out the shower _, things_ happened.

"I KNEW IT!" Asuka murderously yelled. She lunged for Jin, but Lili guarded him.

"Asuka, please! Please don't! I actually…wanted it…and he was REALLY good too….I was excited and nervous at the same time!" Lili blushed scarlet.

"It doesn't matter now anyway, they had fun and are happy, and my grandson will not be a 40-year-old virgin! That's all I care about!" Heihachi laughed.

"As long as she's happy, then I don't mind….You better become her boyfriend then you jackass, or else, I will kick your ass!" Asuka threatened.

"Don't worry Asuka, I already did." Jin smiled.

Lili smiled back and the couple kissed passionately. The others were happy for them. Jin tried to put her leg on his waist but she denied.

"You already had enough of me last night~" Lili chuckled sweetly.

"No I didn't, I can never get enough of you!" Jin whined.

Jin picked up Lili and started walking out of the kitchen, but Jun hollered to them before they reached the exit.

"Before you do ANYTHING, you're going to clean up the MESS you made in your ROOM. And don't you have a Zaibatsu to run?" Jun asked.

"Shit…."

 **#Our Story**

As Jin entered the Mishima Zaibatsu, several employees questioned his late arrival. He simply answered that he had some errands to do. The employees then immediately went back to what they were originally doing. When Jin entered his office, Nina shoved a bunch of papers into his hands.

"No greetings, huh?" Jin asked monotonously.

"Well that doesn't matter now, you got a lot of work to do. Hop to it." Nina answered in the same way.

"Aren't _I_ the boss here?" Jin questioned.

"Yes, but you don't act like it." Nina replied.

"Screw you Nina."

"Likewise Jin."

"Anyway, I need you to do something for me." Jin said.

"And that is?"

Jin shoved the papers back into Nina's hands.

"Do this for me."

"….Fine. But this isn't the only load you have to do. The rest is in your draws. Don't be a lazy ass. Good luck!" Nina waved off.

Jin walked over to his draws to see PILES of paperwork and contracts to signs. _Oh hell no! How am I supposed to finish this?!_ As Jin cleared his thoughts, he looked up from his draws to see a missing Nina.

"Fuck."

 **#HeyWhat'sUpHello!**

"Thank you for your purchase, have a nice day!" A store employee said.

"Thanks, you too!" the blonde-haired beauty replied.

Lili wanted to see her Jin again. When she went to the Zaibatsu earlier, the secretary rejected her because she didn't have an appointment with him. So, she set up an appointment with him for 11:45!

To make it professional, she bought a tan business suit. For seduction, of course. As soon as she put on her suit, she planned to make….arrangements. As soon as she reach Jin's office, otherwise, she wouldn't look appropriate in public. Lili got in her car and drove to the Mishima Zaibatsu. Good thing traffic wasn't bad.

"Hello, again. I see that that you actually made an appointment with Mr. Kazama. I'm surprised…I recommend that you don't waste his time. He is very impatient." The secretary warned.

 _Yeah, yeah. Whatever bitch._ "Thanks for the head's up. Have a nice day." Lili said politely and left.

 _FINALLY!_ Lili looked around to see if anyone was nearby. All clear. Lili unbuttoned some of the buttons on her business jacket and shirt. After, she tied her golden locks into a loose high bun. She took out her sexy glasses; it didn't have lenses on them, though.

Lili knocked on Jin's door. She heard a "Come in" and slowly entered his office.

"Hey baby~" Lili said in a seductive tone.

The look on Jin's face was absolutely priceless! His was so shocked, he dropped his pen. Heat crept up onto his face. Then it all turned into a mischievous smirk.

"Damn…." Jin whispered.

Lili smirked and walked over to him. As Jin leaned back into his chair, she climbed onto his desk. Oh, the things he would do to her. The two lustfully gazed into each other's eyes. But Jin's face turned slightly disdainful. He looked away from her pretty blue/gray eyes. _Damn paperwork! Why now?!_ Lili noticed his changed face and started to get worried.

"Jin, what's wrong?" Lili asked fretfully.

 _You know what, fuck it! Hopefully there will be enough cum to ruin the papers…_ Jin stared into Lili's soul. This kinda made her uncomfortable; this look was a mix of a rape/creeper/murderer face. Ugh…. Jin suddenly made Lili sit on his lap and took out her bun. He ran his hands through her hair and unbuttoned her jacket. Meanwhile, Lili leaned in to make out with him. First, their kiss was soft one, after, it immediately turned fierce and ferocious! They began to strip each other until they were both butt naked. Before Jin could do anything, he took out his mighty condoms!

"Get ready~" Jin said seductively.

"I already am~" Lili said in the same tone.

Jin kissed her before grabbing her hips and lowering her on his jewel. Lili shivered in pleasure as she felt her walls closing in on his length. Afterwards, Lili bobbed up and down on him. He grabbed her breasts as he released a soft moan. Jin started to rub her boobs in a circular motion. Hopefully the chair wouldn't break. The lovers moaned him unison as things started to speed up. Lili reached her climax, but didn't release yet.

"Jin….*pant*…I think I'm…..gonna…..*moan*" Lili slurred.

"Me….*grunts*…too…." Jin responded.

With a final scream in ecstasy, Jin and Lili both cummed. His cum slipped through the opening of the condom and onto his thigh. Jin automatically cupped the semen into his hand and dumped it on the paperwork. After recovering from the orgasm, The couple stared into each other's eyes lovingly.

"We still have more than enough time left until my next appointment. Care for a round 2?~" Jin asked daringly.

Before Lili could answer, she turned her head and gasped while covering her breasts. Jin turned his head to see a certain fiery red head holding a camera, and it's blinking red. _Oh shit…_

"Hwoarang! What the hell are you doing here?!" Jin yelled while covering himself up.

"Watching and recording live-action porn." He responded casually.

"How the fuck did you get in here?!" Jin demanded.

Hwoarang pointed to the open window. Jin was confused. As far as he knows, the Mishima Zaibatsu is a VERY tall building. You have to be Spiderman to climb up to Jin's office, which is the top of the building.

"Whatever! Why the FUCK are you here?!" Jin questioned.

"I wanted to bother you, but I didn't expect _this!_ Like damn! You didn't tell me you were smashing! _And Lili, too?!_ I should pat you on the back right now!" Hwoarang complimented.

"But right now, you are currently COCK-BLOCKING me right now. GET OUT! And DELETE that footage!" Jin commanded.

"Fine! Asshole…" Hwoarang lazily slides out the office, leaving the couple alone.

"Ok…" Lili said awkwardly.

"Yeah, I think we should get dressed now. I don't think he will delete the footage. I swear, if it ends up on the internet or porn hub, I am going to skin him alive." Jin said.

After Jin and Lili became dressed, they looked through the security camera to see if Hwoarang was still in the building. The camera revealed that he is in the lobby, reading a magazine. The pair ushered downstairs to bust the biker-boy's ass. As soon as Hwoarang saw that the couple was looking for him, he made a run for it. He hopped on his motorcycle and went bye-bye. Lili noticed this so they got into Lili's car and raced to Hwoarang. Eventually, red traffic light was shown before them, putting Jin and Lili to a halt. Being the outlaw that Hwoarang was, he speed up and passed, almost making a few cars crash. With the ruckus of traffic, the lovers were held up. He got away!

"Damn!" The two cursed simultaneously.

Jin had no choice but to take the long way to his (Jin's) house. How does he know Hwoarang is going to his house? Mind-reading!~ When Jin and Lili reached to his house, they rushed out the car, especially since they saw a motorcycle parked on the driveway. Now inside his home, all they see is a smirking Hwoarang, and a camera in the hands of Jin's family members.

 _SHIT!_

 **A/N: Alright! Chapter 2! Thank you again readers! LOVE ALL OF YOU!**

 **Peace, love, and a bunch of hugs!**

 **~Cat out!~ Nya!~**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Yay! We're back my fellow people! I love you all! :-D**

 **OLAY! On with the damn fic!**

 **Chapter 3: How Many Times Are We Going to Be in Trouble?!**

 **:::000:::**

 _What_

 _The_

 _Hell?!_

"Really?! Sex in the office?! Cum on the papers?! I expect better from you two!"

Jin and Lili hung their heads in shame. If it weren't for Hwoarang, then maybe they would have a round 2….

"We're sorry, mommy." Jin said sheepishly.

"Don't **mommy** me! You are 21! You are in charge of a huge company for goodness sakes! This make your father and I look bad! ..."

As Jun was lecturing the couple, Hwoarang was trying **extremely hard** not to laugh. Kazuya saw this as well and joined him! After a few minutes, Heihachi joined too! At least Lars was the only serious one here. Jun sensed this and turned around to see her husband, father in law, and son's rival with red faces holding back the laughter in their throats. As soon she saw them, they laughed like they heard that Lars had a dick. "WHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAAHAAHAHAHYAHYHHHAHASHHAHHAHAHAHHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHHHHAHAHHAHHSHSHSSHHSHSHHHAHSSHSHSHHSHSHASHHSSHSHHHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHHHAHAHHAHAHHAHAHASHAHHAQhahahhhahhahahhahahhahHAHAHAHHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHAHZHHASHAHSHHAHHSHAHHAHAAHAHHAHAUAHAHAHAHHAAHHAHAHAHAAAHAHYHYAHHYUHHHHHAHA HA!"

The remaining sane people in the room looked at the laughing trio in hysteria. Jin too wanted to laugh, but that would put him in more deep shit than he already is in. "Um, mommy? I have work to do, so can I go?" Jin asked. Jun gave him the * _ **Really Nigga?***_ look. "Oh really? Let's take a look in the video!" Jun suggested creepily cheerful. "As you were having your way with Lili, you _clearly didn't_ give a fuck about your paperwork!"

 _Jun shows Lili bobbing up and down on Jin's member._

Jin looks at the wall with red on his face and Lili stares at her feet with her bangs covering her eyes and crimson covering her cheeks. "Guilty! Guilty as charged." Jun shakes her head. "Jin, you can go now. But don't expect me not to punish you once you come home."

Jin sighs in relief and nods his head. He grabs Lili's hand and walks towards the door; before he can open it, Jun distracts him. "Ahem." The pair turns their heads in Jun's direction. "Lili, you're staying here." Lili's eyes widen. "What? Why?!" Jun chuckles so evilly that Kazuya almost pissed his pants. "You don't have a job, right? You don't work at the Zaibatsu either, correct? You're staying your ass her and will deal with your punishment first." Lili looked horrified; she gave a scared look at Jin. He gave her a sympathetic look, stroked her face, gave her a quick peck on the lips and was out the door in a second.

A few seconds later, someone knocked on the door. It was Jin. "Lili, can I borrow your car keys? We took your car here and I can't walk back." Lili fished her purse for the keys and gave it to him. He waved goodbye to the others and kissed Lili again. Out he was again!

:::000:::

Hwoarang scratched the back of his head and snickered a bit. "Wow, well, I'm going now." He said as he slid towards the door. Unfortunately, Lars grabbed him by his collar. "Oh no, you don't." Hwoa looked at him confused. "What? I'm going now. I did my job so, sayonara!" He tried to get out of Lars' grip. "Hwoa, why did you record my son and his girlfriend having sex? What were your plans?" Jun interrogated. Hwoarang nervously scratched the back of his head again and cleared his throat. "Um, actually, I don't know. I felt like bothering Jin so went to his office and saw them two doing it. Next thing I know, I was recording it." Hwoarang explained. Jun scoffed. "Oh please; you have to do better than that."

"I'm serious!"

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Really?"

"YES."

"REALLY?!"

"YES!"

"Okay, go in that corner and think of a better excuse." Jun pointed to the corner.

"What?! I said I was serious!"

"And _**I**_ said, go in the god damn corner, NOW!"

A scared Hwoa scurried out to the pointed corner. Lili gave him a mocking smirk and he returned with a middle finger. Then, Jun pointed to Lili. "You! Join the punk in the corner! And don't let me say it twice!" Lili immediately strode to the corner and shoved her middle finger in his face.

"Now, stay in the corner until I say otherwise!"

"Hai!"

:::000:::

As Jin entered his office, a pissed off Nina stood in front of his face. He knew he was screwed. "Hey, Nina. How are you doing?" He asked nervously. Jin seriously didn't want to be lectured more than he already was, so he tried to dismiss her quickly and effectively as much as he could. "Good thing you're here! I wanted to tell you something!" Nina still wore the stoic expression she always had. "What is it?" Jin put on a fake cheery smile. "Lee brought you the 100,000,000,000,000,000,000,000 rifle you wanted. It's in your mail box; I just put it in there before I came up here!"

"Really?!" Nina asked, trying to hide her obvious excitement. "Yes! Go get it! Enjoy!" Nina smirked and ran out of the office. As soon she was out of his view, he locked his door and did a victory dance. He approached his paperwork, took out a lighter, and burned all of it to ashes. Jin smiled as he laid back on the chair and put his feet on the desk.

 _I got 2 less, 2 less, problems~_

~~000~~

 **Time Skip: Jin is Home!**

Remembering what his mommy told him earlier, Jin was hesitant opening the door. So, he tried to sneak in as quietly as he can. After shutting the door with minimal sound, the first thing he noticed was his girlfriend and rival sitting, hugging their knees. The second thing he saw was his mother leaning up against the wall. "In the corner." Jin let out a tired sigh and copied Hwoa and Lili's position. "Alright, you will sleep here."

"What?!" The trio yelled in unison. "Yes, you heard me. Here. In the corner. With handcuffs, to make sure you don't escape from the corner." Jun proceeded to put handcuffs on all three of them, including their feet. "Ok! Goodnight!~"

All of them whined as Jun went in her bedroom. And that's where they stayed, and slept, all night… Poor them…..

 _Why me?_

~~~000~~~

 **A/N: Wahoo! Alrighty! Chapter 3! It's a little something for you guys! Next Update, I have special news for you guys! XD**

 **Next update:** _ **Lucky's Ice-Cream Is In the Recipe of Love!**_

 **Yay!**

 **LOVE ALL OF YOU GUYS! ;-)**

 **~Cat Out!~ Nya!~**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hello everyone! Wow! My updates are getting faster for some reason! Ok, I'm starting now… ^_^**

 **Chapter 4: In front of Hwoarang!~**

 **:::000:::**

The three just sat there in melancholy. Alone, in the dark, somewhat hungry, punished like mischievous animals. Technically, they are. One walks the streets like a wild animal and the other two screw around alike to them, too…

"Well…at least **you're** in this too, Hwoa." Jin gestured to the Blood Talon. The said man scoffed. " _Well_ , at least _**I**_ don't fuck my girlfriend in my office when I have work to do!" The gang member yelled.

Now it was Jin's turn to scoff as well. "You're the one to talk; unlike you, I actually have a **job** and **get some** instead of beating my meat to porno all day! Unemployed piece of shit!" the CEO yelled back. Watching the drama unwrap, Lili tried to hold back her laughter. Hwoa sensed this and spoke up. "What the hell are laughing at blondie? You're in this as much as me and your asshole boyfriend over there." Lili sucked her teeth. "You got yourself into this. If you didn't decide to be a total dickhead cock-blocker then maybe we wouldn't be in this damn situation in the fucking first place!" She snapped. Jin nodded his head in agreement.

After a few tense moments, Jin had a bright idea. "You wanted to see a little live-action porno, huh?" The red head scratched the back of his head awkwardly. "Um, yeah…At the moment, yes. Why do you ask?" Jin smirked and asked Lili to climb unto his lap. She gladly obliged and slowly but surely positioned herself unto his lap; she wore a tiny smile.

"What the hell are you guys doing?!" Hwoa freaked out and blushed. Satisfied with his reaction, Jin began to undress himself and Lili. With difficulty of course; it not easy to strip with handcuffs on your wrists obviously. Eventually, the two lovers were bare naked in front of the flushed and baffled Korean. "Don't tell me you two are going to…. _ **do it**_ here!"

Jin was really enjoying the entertainment he was receiving. He and Lili were going to fuck and Hwoa was going to watch. Is this punishment or pleasure for Hwoarang? I don't know…

Jin gently and slowly lowered the beautiful blonde unto his hardened penis. The red faced outlaw was jaw-dropped and his eyes seemed if they were going to pop out of its sockets. Lili released a breathless moan. Jin made sure his made his moan loud in Hwoa's ears just to tease.

"Oh Lili, you're so **tight**! I feel my dick is going to pop like a balloon!" Jin screamed in the biker's direction. The leader of the Zaibatsu penetrated himself into his partner extremely rough, which earned a loud inaudible moan. Hwoa completely froze in place and watched with his same appalled expression. To get more reactions from the annoying Talon, Jin sharply strikes her ass a few times and bangs her pussy harder. Just as expected, Hwoa flinches with every echoed slap.

Unbeknownst to the three, Jun is waiting for recognition as her son and his girlfriend are pumping and grinding, while a certain tangerine is watching in a flabbergasted gaze. Jun shook her head. Even with handcuffs and the corner of shame, Jin couldn't keep it in his pants…

Jun cuts in by clearing her throat. As wanted, the shameless trio stopped to look at the person who interrupted. Hwoa's facial expression was still plastered on his face- it looks like he's going to have that on his face while he's sleeping too! The couple once again caught having sex again. Nothing new, but they still had a guilty smile on their faces.

Tired with all of their bullshit, Jun quickly dismisses them and unlocks the handcuffs. "You know what? I give up. Jin, go to your bed. Lili, get dressed and sleep on the red couch. Biker boy, sleep on the black couch. Fuck this shit, I'm out. Good night…" Jun once again closes her bedroom door. All three of them do as they're told. Jin and Lili kiss each other goodnight as Hwoa crashes on the couch.

 _Hey, at last he got to see Lili Rochefort naked…_

 _:::000:::_

 _The Next Morning~_

The trio made sure the sneak out of the house earlier before mama Kazama wakes up. All of them decided to go to the Mishima Zaibatsu; Lili and Hwoarang has no plans so, why not? But after a few hours, they all became bored. With a restless red head Korean, that means trouble…

"Jin…." The biker complained. "I'm sooooooo bored!" Jin crumbles a paper and throws it out. "No shit Sherlock! I have to be here unconditionally; how do you think I feel?" Hwoa spinned around in the wheel chair and looked up to the ceiling. (Not a real wheel chair, but Jin's office desk chair with gray leather.) "I feel bad for you then."

"I want to do something." The blonde spoke up. Two sets of eye fell upon her. "Like what?" Her boyfriend questioned with a confused look. She looked out the window of the Zaibatsu. "I say you take a day off so we can meet up with a few friends and go to a place where we can have fun!" Hwoa rose his head up. "I agree with the Miss Princess! I need some lovin' and I can pick up a few nice chicks at the club!" Lili turned her attention to her Bae. "So what do you say?" Jin gave her an apologetic look. "But I have all this work to do. I can't burn them like last time; I'll get my ass kicked…again." Hwoa stood next to Lili and looked at each other; they nodded their heads. Jin rested his head on his knuckles and wondered what they were doing. After a sigh from the two, they both gave Jin the cutest begging faces he has ever seen in his life. It almost made him want to pinch both of their cheeks like a grandma. A few moments of cuteness later, the mighty Jin Kazama gives in. "Alright, fine! Lili, you owe me sex and Hwoa, you owe me $50!" The princess and the Korean nod their heads again.

"Hai!"

"Good, we have to call the rest of the squad!"

 _Asuka_

 _Steve_

 _Xiao_

 _Shin_

 _Alisa_

 _Lars_

 _Lucky Chloe_

 _Claudio_

 _Lee_

 _Anna_

 _Nina_

 _Kuni_

 _Yoshi_

 _Leo_

 _Zafina_

 _Let's GO!_

:::000:::

After picking the rest of the squad up, (Except Jin's parents) they all went to Lee's club. Various colored lights were flashing everywhere, the music was pump, the club members were partying like no tomorrow, and it was time for them to turn up!

 _Let the fun begin!_

 _~~000~~_

 **A/N: Alright! Chapter 4! It kinda seems short, and my goal is to at least reach 1k words each chapter! I will definitely continue the party! XD I will try to have the next chapter be 2k or longer! There are parental eyes everywhere! XD**

 **Next update: Lucky's Ice-cream is in the Recipe of Love!**

 **I forgot what I was going to say….so….Wait! I remembered...This story was supposed to be serious and realistic (If you can call it that) but, I can't help it! It always turns out funny or non-serious! What is wrong with me?! XD**

 **LOVE TO ALL!**

 **~Cat OUT!~ Nya!~**

 **P.S. Watch out…for ice-cream!~**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Alrighty! So we're back for another chapter of Deal with the Devil! XD**

 **This chapter would probably be related to a chapter in Weird Tekken Adventures! Feel free to guess! ^_^**

 **Now it's time for them to turn up! ^_^**

 **Oh! If you are wondering, I AM making up one of my new favorite pairings: Hwoarang x Lucky Chloe! I know there are a lot of peeps out there that don't like/hate sweet Lucky…**

 **I'm not trying to be mean or anything but….SUCK IT UP!**

 **JK, kinda…**

 **Let's start already! ^_^**

 **:::000:::**

Like in any movie, the squad walked in the club in a cool and slow-motion mechanism. But someone had to fall. Unfortunately, it was our favorite biker boy. He tripped because of Jin's intentional foot.

Once out of slow-motion, Xiao grabs Shin's hand and immediately scurries toward the drinking bar, where she and her personal stripper will get wasted as hell.

Asuka decides to take Steve to the pool table she can kick his ass, but in a different way, after she orders 4 bottles of Vodka.

Lars and Alisa meet up with Tougou and the rest of the Tekken Rebellion soldiers to play a few interesting games of Poker. Alisa already knows how to play thanks to her research and amazing abilities. Little do they know, their asses will be handed to them…

"Get ready, your pride might be damaged tonigh!

Lee went to his _**special**_ room, containing approximately thousands of hoes, waiting impatiently to suck the Silver-Haired Devil's dick dry. As soon as he opened the door, numerous pairs of dainty hands pulled him in and slammed the door shut.

Nina and Anna were having a great time, but Anna seemed to be hiding from someone. Her eyes were traveling left and right in a daunting manner. She was even hiding under a table. This caught her sister's undivided attention. Nina took a gulp from her wine glass. "Um, Anna? What are you doing?"

"Hiding from the assistant manager!" The brunette quickly responded. She swished her head back and forth.

Nina sighed. "Why?" Anna showed her face from under the table's cloth. "I work here and I haven't showed up for about, 5 weeks."

"What?!"

During their conversation, a shadow emerged before the William sisters. A man with a fake gold suit on cleared his throat. "Well, well, well. I never thought you actually _show up_ here ever again." Anna's pupils shrunk. "Assistant Manager!" The said man scoffed. "That's **Mr.** Assistant Manager to you! But don't bother calling me that, you're fired!"

Anna looked down to the floor. Nina tried to fight back a smirk.

"Fuck…"

:::000:::

Hwoa was alone sitting in an empty table. He was chugging down at least 7 bottles of the good 'ol root beer. He pathetically sighed to himself. "I'll never get laid…"

But, a drunken Lucky Chloe stumbled her way past the crowd to the lone Korean. In reach, she raised her kitty mitten and lazily slapped him on the back. "Let's *hiccup* dance. *hic* N-nyaaaaaaaaa." She sat on his lap, causing Hwoa to have rosy cheeks. "Luck, you can't, _I_ can't. We're fucking *hic* drunk."

"Then do you want *hic* a laaaaaaaaap daaaaaaaance?~ Nyaa? It's still daaaaanciiiiing. Nyaaaaaa-*hic"

"You can barely *hic* waaaalk. What makes you th-think you can twwwwwerk on meh...? Huuuuuuh?" Lucky adjusted herself on his lap so that she is fully facing him. Lucky goofily grinned. "I'll show yoooooooou! Nya. *hic*"

Too bad she felt sleepy. In a blink of an eye, both were dozing off. Her head rested on the crook of his neck while Hwoa's was hanging off the back of the chair.

:;;000:::

Kuni and Yoshi were bouncing up and down on the dance floor. For the first time in forever, they were enjoying themselves. That joy was ruined when a rude woman purposely knocked Kuni off of her feet. She would've hit the floor if Yoshi didn't grab her in time. That bitch ruined her mood. And **no one** ruins Kunimistu's mood. Just ask Yoshi. The moment was so tense that the music stopped and everyone's attention turned to the scene.

The swordsman helped her back on her feet. "Thanks, my sweet honey." She smiled. It turned into a scowl when she examined the crowd. "HEY BITCH! YOU BETTER GET YOUR PIMP ASS OVER HERE AND APOLOGIZE BEFORE I HUNT YOU DOWN AND SHOVE MY FOOT DOWN YOUR DICK-SUCKING THROAT!

The crowd whispered things like 'oh shit' and 'she ain't fucking around'. A mother even commented on her vulgar language. Abruptly, there was convulsing in the group of people. It almost seemed like fighting, but it was only the action of a few people bringing the protesting suspect to the front for an ass beating. A hardcore ass beating.

"Let me go assholes!"

Kuni took out her dagger from her bra. "Bitch. Why did you try to knock me to the floor?"

"I have a name and it's—"

The bitch was slapped in the face. The sound of the slap echoed through the entire club, it even reached to Lee's _**special**_ room. This made people jump in shock or objected jaws to dangle.

Kuni's eyes narrowed underneath her mask. "I don't give two shits what your name is! WHY THE FUCK DID YOU TRY TO KNOCK ME ON THE FLOOR?!" The bitch smirked in Kuni's face like the bitch she is. "I felt like it, that's why. And why do you have a mask on? Trying to hide that ugly face of yours?" Anger like no other constructed inside of the red head. Yoshi was angry as well. "HEY! THAT'S MY GIRL YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT—"

"Yoshi, I got this. Thanks for sticking up for me." She took off his and her mask and kissed him ardently, missioning a bunch of 'aww!'s in the crowd.

Kuni menacingly revolved to the bitch. She clenched on her dagger and didn't hesitate to stab the bitch all over her face. Blood and brain spilled all over the floor. The crowd backed up so they wouldn't get blood on their (fake) shoes.

The ninja tossed the body out the window. "Don't speak of this." She warned the crowd. They frantically agreed, but somewhere, she heard 'crazy bitch.'

She knows her ears do not deceive her. She spin towards the crowd and marches angrily in the direction of the bold bastard. Yoshi holds her back by picking her up by the waist. Her arms and legs are failing while she spews crude insults to the bastard.

"Chill out, sugar. Let's just have fun, mkay?"

Kuni gradually freed her short temper. She sighed. "Ok…" The DJ swiftly played her favorite song, _Undead._ "Oh shit! This is my jam! Let's grind, baby!"

:::000:::

A lost Claudio approached the bar shack and sluggishly sat in front a beautiful bartender. "Can I get like, 5 bottles of Whiskey?" He shrugged. The woman in front of him gave him a bewildered look. "Wow. It looks like your group is getting a lot of tough drinks. Did you have a bad day?" She swiveled to the shelves in the back of her containing the Whiskey. She grabbed the proper amount and placed them in the frontal direction of the Italian. He groaned. "I'm sooooooo lonely. Everyone has someone…"

The woman tilted her head at his vague answer. She gave him a sympathetic look and hopped over the counter. She smiled and sat next to Claudio. "Well, don't you have anyone in your squad that you have an interest in?"

Claudio popped open the bottle cap and took a sip. "Not really. Kaz have Jun, Jin has Lili. Steve has Asuka, Yoshi has Kuni, Lee has his hoes—"

"Sorry for interrupting, but what about the William sisters? And what about Zafina and Leo? I heard they are single." She stated.

Claudio takes another taste of his alcohol. "You heard right. But none likes me. Leo would kick any man's ass if they even **try** to ask her out, Zafina has an obsessive perverted twisted crush on Lucky Chloe, and the William sisters are assassins, I don't fuck with them."

The woman reached for a bottle of Vodka and took a heavy gulp of it. "I don't get it, you have good looks. Any girl would fall head over heels for you."

That added plenty of points to his pride. Now, he decided to actually look at the woman. She was light skinned with short, wavy, smooth, light brown hair, which reminded Claudio of hot chocolate. Her dark chocolate eyes and kissable full lips were stunning in the dim light. She was clothed in a modest red dress that complimented her figure. Her name tag read: _**Hello, my name is Red.**_

"Thank you, Red. You know, I don't get something either. This asshole with pumpkin hair in my squad even has a girlfriend—"

Red grabbed his collar roughly. "WHAT?! YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT HWOARANG, RIGHT?! HE HAS A GIRLFRIEND?! WHERE IS HE?!" She screamed in his face. Claudio sweated dropped like an anime character. "Um, he's over there!" The Italian pointed to the K.O.'ed Hwoa and Chloe.

Red pushed Claudio down into his chair and grabbed her baseball bat. She made dents in the floor by storming over the couple. She shoved the limp Lucky off of the Korean and slapped the Vodka out of him. Although he is drunk to unconsciousness, he woke up in panic. As soon as his eyes adjusted to the sight of his #1 fangirl, he screamed like a little girl. "AHHH! RED! Um, hi…?"

Red struck him with her bat. Hard. "Don't you dare 'hi' me! WHO THE HELL IS SHE?!" Hwoa scratched the back of his head nervously. "Um…Who are you talking about…? Hehe…." The girl positioned herself like a baseball player preparing to hit a homerun. She swung so hard that the biker was flying out the window. When he landed with a huge thud, he grunted in pain and rolled to his left, the dead body of the bitch in sight. Hwoa stared at it for a few moments…

….

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Red looked down to her now broken bat. She shook her head. "Next time, I'll use a steel one."

:::000:::

Leo and Zafina were in their loner corner out of the intense action. They were planning to go to the dance floor, but Yoshi was subconsciously slashing his sword to the beat and killing people in the process. The girls were at peace, enjoying the upbeat music, and cautiously slurping at the drinks, but a couple of perverts had to ruin the mood.

"Hey ladies, why don't you come with us? We can give you two a _**very**_ good time, if you know what I mean. Hehe.." Leo was clearly not up to it. "Hell no. Get the fuck out of my face." She sneered.

"Aw, come on baby! Why not?" One of the drunken perverts whined. The German girl had a helluva lot of reasons to decline. She gave her glass to Zafina and planted herself in front of the pervert's hideous face. She cleared her throat. "First of all, you're ugly as fuck, I bet your wife kicked you out of your own house, you're outfit looks like you got the Thrift Shop, that gold watch on your wrist is fake, your breath smells you have been giving blow jobs, you dropped the soap in jail, and I think you're a rapist/molester. Hit on a prostitute for fuck's sake!"

"Damn!" Someone said in the background.

"Let's go Zafina." Leo grabbed her wrist and led her away from the perverts. The pervert sulked in embarrassment since everything Leo said was technically true. She damn well cut his ass.

"We are never going to clubs again…" Zafina trailed.

:::000:::

Jin and Lili were sitting leisurely in the Jacuzzi. He had his arm encircled around her waist as they sighed of relaxation in unison. Their eyes were closed in pleasure.

As the power couple was unwinding in their personal heated pool, the blonde girl felt something slithering up her leg. Thinking that it was her lover, she playfully nudged him.

"Jin, stop…That tickles…" She mumbled.

"What are you talking about?" Jin raised an eyebrow, eyes still closed. Lili's eyelids were free as she jolts in dread. "Then who is—AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

She lifted her leg above the surface of the water and it revealed a snake attached to it. She wagged her leg around in desperation. "AAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! GET IT OFF! GET IT OFF! GET IT OFF!"

Jin briskly grabbed the snake before it could bite his girl. He yanked it off and started wrestling with it.

The snake wrapped around the Japanese's neck. The people around were amazed and confused at the same time as the creature body slammed Jin onto the concrete. He grunted in pain and pounced on the snake. The snake rolled around to get dominance but Jin didn't let it slide. They were rolling around like idiots. A man wrestling with a goddamn snake…

Jin slapped the snake like a bitch.

The snake slammed Jin's head into the ground repeatedly.

Jin was ringing its neck.

Snake shoved his tail up Jin's ass.

Jin made the snake choke on a vibrator.

The snake spanked Jin's firm booty.

The man raised his fist and bashed the snake to its death. He still furiously punched it even if it was already dead. The Monegasque observed this and held Jin's fist firmly. "It's dead."

"I know."

His girlfriend looked behind him and her mouth opened in horror. She covered her mouth with her hand and pointed to the monster. Jin eyes travelled behind his shoulder and a certain snake's pissed off mother stood alike to a predator.

Mother snake stared at her baby's dead body. She gave a death glare to the murderer.

Jin's skin crawled. His throat was dry. He was fucked. "Will it help if I pay for the funeral?"

….

….

Jin's body was flung out the window. He crashed right next to the groaning Hwoa. The said biker turned his body to him. "So, why are you here?"

"I hate snakes…"

:~~~:

Lili watched her man complaining about his pain on the ground from the large hole in the window. She was going to get dressed and help him but when she looked in the Jacuzzi, both of their clothes were soaking in it. The girl pulled her top out of the water and watched as streams of water dripped from the fabric.

The princess pouted since she knew if she went outside with wet clothes, she would catch a cold. "Damn!"

:::000:::

Meanwhile, with the others of the Tekken squad:

Steve was bent over on the pool table, naked. A wasted Asuka lost to a game of pool. She was so full of wrath that she forcefully stripped the boxer and shoved the pool stick in between his cheeks…

"Please Suki, the pain!" The Brit had tears pricking in his eyes. The Gang Mediator finished the last of her bottle. After, she struck him on the ass. There was a huge red handprint where she hit him. "NO! FEEL THE FUCKING *hic* PAIN!"

Alisa won _**another**_ game of poker. All the Tekken Rebellion soldiers groaned and reluctantly gave the last of their money up. Their wallets were completely empty thanks to the cyborg. Tougou looked totally pissed off. Never in his life had he lost in a game of poker.

"Fuck this!" He flipped the table over and stormed into the bathroom to cry.

The pink haired lass counted up her money. "Anyone up for another game?"

"NO!"

Xiao was watching Shin do what he does best: twerking. "Shake that ass!" She was throwing bills at him for a straight 5 minutes until another male stripper appeared on the scene. He clearly didn't look pleased. "Ahem, who are you? This is MY stripping territory and you are invading it!" The male stripper snapped. Xiao couldn't care less. "No one cares. Unless customers are waiting for a performance, then talk to us." She said passively.

"There ARE customers!"

"Bitch, where?"

"Over there!" He pointed to no one in particular.

"Bitch, where?"

"BITCH, THERE!"

The Chinese girl gave him a warning stare. "What did you just call me?" The stripper gave a mocking smirk. "A bitch." Xiao told Shin to discontinue his performance for the time being and gave the bold asshole a serious look. "I have no time for you. I know a girl here that can whoop your ass to hell if you don't get out of my face!" She yelled.

"Bitch….where?"

Xiao gave a creepy smile knowing that he used her words against her in a challenging method. "REEEEEEEEED!" A flash of red blurred everyone's vision momentarily. The called girl fixed a short strand of her hair. "Yes, Xiao? Who's bothering you _this_ time?" She prepared her **steel** bat weapon.

Xiao complained like a little girl. "THAT BASTARD IS BOTHERING ME! BEAT HIS HOMO ASS!" Red lightly tapped her bat with her hand a couple times. She even licked it. "So, Tommy…How many more girls are you gonna piss off tonight?" She eerily asked.

"Ha! His name is Tommy? That name is retarded! Aha ha ha!" Shin laughed. His girlfriend elbowed his gut, shutting him up. That rhymed!

The bat wielder's blow shattered Tommy's skull, killing him instantly. Red and the others admired her handiwork. She turned to the girl with pigtails. "Alright, I guess my work is done here. Anything else before I go?"

"Yeah! Thanks!"

"Anytime!" Red jumped to…wherever she's going…

Anna and Nina were watching everyone from afar. Specifically, Red.

"What do you think of her sister?" Nina quizzed. "I think she rocks! And where does she get those steel baseball bats?" Nina thought about that question. "I don't know. I think she would be a perfect assassin. One day, let's test her skills!"

"Yeah!" Anna shouted like a content child.

When it was closing time, the squad was drunken and tired. None of them could drive home. They only had one choice…

"NO!" Jin screamed. "We are NOT calling my mom to pick us up!" He protested. "Oh come on! I need to get proper clothes, and you do too!" Lili reasoned.

"I wanna watch Netflix!" Xiao exclaimed.

Alisa brainstormed. "How about we ask your dad to pick us up? He seems cool."

Most of the squad agreed. The rest were too wasted to respond.

"Alright." Jin took out his phone and contacted Kaz. He put the phone on speaker. "Dad?"

" **What?"**

"I was wondering…"

" **Get to the point!"**

"Can you pick us up from the club?"

" **Why can't you take your own asses home?"**

"Drunk driving is illegal."

" **You don't sound drunk."**

"I am though. I can't walk in a straight line without tumbling into something."

" **Fine, I'll get y—"**

" _Who is that? Is that Jin?"_ His mother's voice erupted from the speaker.

"Crap!"

" _Jin! I'm going to get you! You are in big trouble mister—"_

Hwoa ended the call. Jin was panicking. "HWOA! YOU IDIOT! NOW MY ASS IS DEAD!"

"Good!" Hwoa cheered.

"Fuck me…"

:::000:::

"I can't believe you disobeyed me! You shouldn't be wasting your time like this! This doesn't only go for Jin, but all of you!" Jun lectured.

Everyone was in the car getting an earful form Jun about how bad they are. It was annoying to the people who had to endure it. Some were sleeping off of boredom or alcohol.

Red was cuddling Hwoa and Lucky together. She was slowly accepting the fact that they were together. But that wouldn't stop her from being the Korean's #1 fangirl.

Speaking of her, Jun turned around from the passenger's seat to get a full look at her. "Who are you?"

"Red."

Jun turned back around. "Okay…"

"Wanna join the squad?" Kaz asked.

Her eyes lit up.

" _ **Hell yeah!"**_

:::0~~~~0:::

 **A/N: Yay! Chapter 5! This would've come out earlier but I'm working on a high school application! ^_^**

 **Round of applause to Red, which is the OC of RedVelvet80! ^_^**

 **Red is going to be an important part to this story, so yes; she will be here for the rest of the story! Hope you like her! XD**

 **If anyone would've thought that Red was Josie (without the bow) in a red dress, I would've thought the same thing! XD**

 **The dirty lemons will return next chapter! *wiggles eyebrows***

 **~LOVE TO ALL!~**

 **~~Cat OUT!~ Nya!~~ ^_^**


End file.
